Warriors:StarClan's Prophecy
by Au Yat
Summary: StarClan has gave a sign-five cats, which paws held herbs, pickaxe, sword, food, and tree branches to the medicine cats of all Clans while in the starry, wind-accompanied Moonpool meeting. Suddenly, a branch broke off in the winds and into the Moonpool, scattered into a lot of pieces and reads: Animals will come, and peace won't come with them.
1. First Page

What advice would you give a young writer?

Read! And then read some more! The best way to learn about good writing and bad is to experience as much of other peoples' writing as you possibly can. Explore all sorts of genres, from fantasy to detective fiction, contemporary writing and books from the last century, and all different styles, including newspapers, blogs, and even advertising copy. Then have a go at writing in as many different forms as you can, from the school magazine to fan fiction to letters to your grandparents. There are so many different ways of being a writer that you shouldn't just focus on one sort of fiction such as feral cat fantasies! You might be brilliant at writing sports reports or movie reviews, for example. Finally, remember to leave your keyboard or your pen every so often and go out to explore what real life can offer! You need to have things to write about, and not everything can be found in your imagination. Kate, Cherith, Tui, and I have all had other jobs as well as writing, and lead busy lives with children, friends, and hobbies so we have lots of experiences to draw on when it comes to making up characters and stories.(From )


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Briarpaw

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentices:

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

Elders:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

ShadowClan

Leader:

Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy:

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices:

Flametail-ginger tom

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Elders:

Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader:

Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices:

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Blackclaw-smoky-black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside Clans

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Purdy-small yellow she-cat who live at a Twolegplace

Other Animals

Midnight-a stargazing badger who lives by the sea


	3. Prologue

Chapter 1-Prologue

After the full defeat of the revenge of TigerStar, the resignation of Leafpool, and the death of Hollypaw, StarClan has gave a sign- some cats on the plains,and when they to the medicine cats of all Clans while in one of the starry, wind-accompanied Moonpool meeting. Suddenly, a branch broke off in the winds and into the Moonpool, scattered into a lot of pieces and reads: The force of two unknown cats will come, and peace will be on their a while,the branches faded.'What is the meaning with _this_ sign?'

On the Silverpelt,Yellowfang was chattering with Bluestar.'Was I right to send them this sort of sign?It might be to hard to understand.'Yellowfang asked,her eyes was full of uncertainty.'If you think it is too hard for them to understand,I will send a Prophecy,Starclan's Prophecy.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayfeather went into the forest alone to collect herbs for his store since the storage was just enough for two cats in sickness, and the thing which happened half a moon ago, still in his heart. He wanted to ask the former medicine cat, Leafpool, but, he thinks, she might not be welcomed by Starclan, due to her breach of the Warrior's Code, and the code of medicine cats. Why not tell the other medicine cats? He thought. But it will anger the other Clan leader if a Clan warrior get in his way. So he denied the idea and looked the sky. Great! A nearly full moon! So I can talk with the other medicine cats in the Gathering of this dream! And I might meet Leafpool, my former mentor and I can talk with her! But … he staggered with his thought. 'What are you doing here?!' she demanded. He look up, scared and saw Russetfur and the rest of her dawn patrol.'What are you doing in our territory?' Oakfur demanded. Jayfeather blurted out 'No, I'm just a fellow medicine cat which is thinking the last Moonpool meeting.' 'Is he telling the truth?' 'We shall claw his fur off!' 'So ridiculous!Why he didn't share with his Clan leader first?' At last Russetfur said 'You want to visit our medicine cat?' He replied yes. She said 'Yes, but only for this time,and go away quick!'

When he arrived at the medicine cat's den he whispered out Littleclloud...Littlecloud...'Littlecloud came out quickly,packed with herbs'whats the matter?It's you,Jayfeather!What do you want?' 'Are you free?' 'Yes I am!' 'Can you come with me to the forest so no cats can overheard us?' 'Yes I can!'Then the two medicine cats went out to the shaded forest.

It was midday,but in the shaded forest they didn't feel last Jayfeather came to a halt.'I think we should stop here.' 'Great!And what's the matter?' 'I trust you,and don't talk that to other cats,'he continued,'The sign said _The force of two unknown cats will come, and peace will be on their hands._It is too hard to understand.' ' I think there are two cats which had a sinister plan to launch at the four Clans in a matter of time.' 'It is so terrible!I can't believe what you had said!' 'But I think this is time for us to go back to our camp now?' 'Yes.'He murmured,just enough for Littlecloud to hear.

What danger will arise for them,foreseen by the moon,and the wording of 'The force of nature will come, and peace won't come with them.'?


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Done on next update)


End file.
